kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Captured (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Chase down Dimitri Khrushchev *Characters: Lucas Kordin, Ryan Kortiv, Michael Lorenzo, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Ultranationalists, and Dimitri Khrushchev *Weather: Night, Rainy *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Captured *Date/Time: February 11, 2949 3:48:00 am and counting *Place: Miami, Florida *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene fades into room 401 where Tristan Lorenzo is conscious. Cpl. Jacobs comes in. Cpl. Jacobs: How are you doing. Tristan Lorenzo: Better. Alot better. Cpl Jacobs: Thats good. I'll be waiting outside to transport the others. Im sure you'll be fine. Tristan Lorenzo: Okay. Cpl. Jacobs walks out. Camera Pans to a doctor in the locker room getting his bags ready. A figure is seen in the background approaching the doctor slowly. Cue Scary and Intense Music for 5 seconds The doctor turns around in horror as his throat is slit open and blood spews on the locker. He falls to his knees, coughing up blood, eyes shocked at the figure. Then falls dead. Camera pans to the receptionist. She picks up the phone. Receptionist (Intercom): Doctor Steve Kennedy to room 401. A blast occurs. The receptionist the runs for cover. The alarm sounds. Security personnel are rushing doctors and patients to the emergency exit. Nurse enters room 401. A doctor, back towards the nurse, reading Tristan's chart. Nurse: We have to clear the room, doctor! The doctor turns - revealing to be Khrushchev, silenced pistol in hand. He fires. Dimitri Khrushchev: I'll go when im ready. Dimitri Khrushchev takes off the lab coat revealing his black trench coat. He turns to Tristan whose crying in horror. Dimitri Khrushchev: [Angered] You of all whores. Why? Dimitri Khrushchev puts on his gloves. Dimitri violently grabs her and thrusts her across the room. He then grabs her wrist violently and walks out of the room. Khrushchev walks calmly through the hospitals corridor towards the exit, Tristan Lorenzo tightly grasped. As he walks he pulls out a detonator from his pocket. He pushes the button. Staggered explosions burst into the corridor like demolition blasts. Khrushchev walks out the door with Tristan struggling to get free. Tristan Lorenzo: What do you want! Why me! Dimitri Khrushchev: Because your the bait. Now shut up. Khrushcev walks down the street, sirens are heard in the distance and are getting closer and closer to the hospital. Windows blow out in series. Khrushchev walks across the parking lot. The hospital collapses behind him. A ambulance pulls up. Doors swing open revealing two Ultranationalist Soldiers inside. Khrushchev throws Tristan in the ambulance. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Ну, шевелитесь! Get in! We sent a strong message with this attack, Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev: Good. Then everything goes according to plan. Khrushchev nods to the driver. The driver then leaves the area. Police arrive and are too late. A Chevy Suburban pulls in front of the parking lot. Cpl. Jacobs runs to the chevy. The others get out. '''Ryan Kortiv': What happened? Cpl. Jacobs: Terrorists. They bombed the place. Camera pans to the ambulance 5 meters away from the hospital. It gets ran into a spike strip, swerves, hits the curb, tips over, and skids across the road to a stop. Khrushchev gets out with Tristan alive. Tristan manages to escape running. The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad catches up with them. Khrushchev takes out a tranquilizer and shoots her in the leg. She falls to the ground. Dimitri Khrushchev: I see you all made it on time. But not this time. An Ultranationalist soldier tosses a AK-47 to Dimitri. Dimitri opens fire on the team but they dive to cover. The Ultranationalist soldier then runs over to Tristan and throws her to Khrushchev. Khrushchev grabs her and uses her as a human shield. Dimitri Khrushchev: Убейте их! Оставьте никого в живых! Gameplay Khrushchev runs into a side alley. Lucas Kordin: Cpl. Jacobs! Get the chevy suburban, we'll cut him off! Go! They continue on pursuit through the alley. They take out enemy foot-mobiles. They turn the corner onto a busy street with civilians and cars. They chase after Khrushchev. Khrushchev shoots his AK-47 into the air. Cars come to a halt. He turns around and begins to shoot at the player taking moderate damage. Note: The player then must dive to prone or he will be killed. The rest of the team takes cover behind the cars. Michael Lorenzo: Dont shoot! We need them alive! Ryan Kortiv: Roger. Khrushchev then runs for it continuing down to a small drop of the city. They stop in front a fence with a small drop into the city, where civilians are standing around. Lucas Kordin: Everyone get out! The area's not safe! The team begin to fight the Rebel Militia and Ultranationalists. Michael Lorenzo: Everyone, be advised - we've engaged enemy militia at the lower suburbs. Lucas! Watch the rooftops for RPG's! Go! They continue to chase Khrushchev and kill Ultranationalists on the rooftops as they go. Michael Lorenzo: Jacobs! Give me a sitrep! Cpl. Jacobs (Radio): I see him. He's moving into the city. Over. Michael Lorenzo: Alright team lets go! The team continue into the city and engage more enemy Ultranationalists. Cpl. Jacobs (Radio): Shit! Enemy RPG! The RPG hits the Chevy Suburban and Cpl. Jacobs gets out slive and catches up with his team. Michael Lorenzo: Alley on your left side! They fight their way to an alleyway between sections of the city. They catch up with Khrushchev at a cul de sac. He gets into a V-22 Osprey. Ending Scene Gameplay fades to Ending Scene. Dimitri Khrushchev: Looks like your too late! The V-22 Osprey rises into the air. The team rushes to it but is too late. Lucas attempts to jump and grabs onto the railing and holds on. Dimitri Khrushchev: Poor Lucas...You wont be able to save her. Lucas then puts a tracking device onto bottom of the V-22 Osprey and lets go, landing back on the streets. Dimitri Khrushchev throws Tristan against the wall, knocking her out. Dimitri Khrushchev: Take us to the Biochem Corporation on Keros. The pilot starts to flick a few switches here and there. Dark Op Soldier (Pilot): CONT'D Yes sir. Back on the ground the team here's the voices of them talking. Lucas Kordin: Looks like we have to go to Keros now to save Tristan. Michael Lorenzo: [Sighs] How did he manage to create a second one. Lucas Kordin: [Sighs] I dont know. Scene fades out. Category:Levels Category:Levels